On the Train of Life
by TappinCastlefan
Summary: A series of semi-connected scenes based on the music of Train. Mostly Castle/Beckett with hints of other characters.
1. Hey, Soul Sister

**This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I've had plenty of ideas, but haven't done anything until now. Please read/review, and feel free to correct my grammer/usage, I'm not 100% familiar with formatting for narratives. **

**So here's the first chapter. It's mainly 1x07, but the story will start to deviate after this. I don't own either Castle or Train's music. **

**Enjoy!**

**Hey, Soul Sister**

_Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left-side brains.  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind._

_Your sweet moving, the smell of you in every single dream I dream.  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided, who's one of my kind._

Rick Castle didn't know what to think. He kept seeing the events of the night over and over, as if someone had pressed some cosmic 'repeat' button. It was surreal. So much so that if he weren't still wearing his tux he would've though he dreamed the whole thing.

The moment she walked through that door she had him. Instantly, Kate Beckett caught his attention. He thought she was gorgeous, but then he noticed something odd. Was Beckett nervous? "No," he thought. "Kate Beckett never gets nervous." Staying as silent as possible Rick watched as his mother attached a necklace around Kate's neck. He couldn't help but think how perfect she looked, right now. She was talking to his mother and daughter as if they've known each other all their lives. Maybe it was all her police training that made her so good at speaking to families. Or maybe she was just that caring of a person. He decided that the latter was probably more accurate. After noticing the time, the two made their exit, but not without one final inspection by Martha and Alexis, of course.

Rick didn't feel like he had walked a red carpet. No. He had done the whole carpet thing hundreds, if not thousands of times. He had felt like he was walking on a cloud – and she was on his arm. The one and only Kate Beckett. To be fair it was all in the line of duty, but it still happened, right? Of course it did. And all through the entire evening, he thought she was amazing. Even when she went back to her super-cop persona and arrested their suspect, he found her amazing.

As he approached the door to his apartment Rick contemplated that last thought. "Amazing" just didn't seem like a good enough word to describe Kate Beckett. Opening the door he found his daughter and mother lounging in the living room.

"Waiting up for me I see?"

"Nonsense darling." Martha rose to greet her son. Giving him a kiss on the cheek before making her way towards the stairs she said "We just wanted to make sure that you hadn't gotten yourself killed. You know how those high-society people can be. Always looking over their shoulder for someone who's trying to steal what they've worked oh so hard for." Rick noticed the pang of sarcasm in her voice.

"Goodnight mother", Rick said flopping down on the couch beside Alexis.

"And what are you doing up so late missy?"

"Dad, it's not a school night, and I've gotten all my schoolwork done."

"Well that's not at all what I meant my dear. Shouldn't you be out at some wild and crazy party, breaking laws, making memories?"

She rolled her eyes at her father. "Please Dad. Now, tell me! How was your evening with Detective Beckett?"

"Well," Rick started, "we arrived at the party and we danced, got a drink even. It was quite an uneventful hour or so."

"Really?" Alexis interrupted.

"Let me finish, let me finish. That is, it was uneventful until your grandmother attempted to auction me off." Alexis' eyes grew wide and she could barely hold in her laughter. "I don't know who won, because then I saw this guy, Paul, taking pictures of peoples' jewelry. So the boys run a background check, then Beckett arrests him!"

"No!?"

"Yes! So we get him down to the station and get the confession. You see, he was working for this other criminal. We get to this guy's apartment and the team stormed it, only to find him running the other direction, so Beckett starts chasing him." He could see how excited his daughter was getting over the story. "And by the way, did I mention that I actually stayed in the car this time?"

"Dad! Come on! Why does that matter? Tell me what happened!"

"Oh it matters. Because then, this guy that Beckett's chasing, Nadir, lands on the hood of the car…that I'm sitting in!" He raised his hands in an effort to stress the shock. "And then get this, Beckett pins him to the ground, and well I never would've thought she'd say what she did."

"What?" The anxiety was just killing her.

"She said, and I do believe this is correct… 'go ahead, I need the practice'."

"Seriously, dad? 'I need the practice'? Are you sure you're not making this up? You do have a pretty active imagination."

"Seriously, that's what she said." Rick sighed, leaning back into the couch with his daughter. "I just don't get it Alexis."

"What do you mean?"

"She can be this tough-as-nails cop one minute, then this elegant woman walking into a high society event, and then she turns back into this fierce detective. She's, she's -"

"Extraordinary?"

"Exactly! Now, go get to bed. Even though you don't have school tomorrow we're waking up early."

"What? Why"

"Five-star breakfast. My treat. Just be wide awake by the time it's on the plate." Rick gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before following her upstairs.

During breakfast the next morning Rick heard the footsteps as his mother lead her into the kitchen.

"Darling, we have a visitor." He looked up from the pan to see Kate Beckett making her way into the room.

"Ah, pretty butch Castle." Kate said commenting on his new shiner.

"I know, right? Come grab a chair."

"Oh no, I just came to return your mom's jewelry."

"You saved my life the least I can do is make you some eggs." He wasn't letting her get away that easily.

"No, really I have to get-"

"Nonsense, you sit down right here." said Martha. She could be just as persistent as her son. "Tell us all about last night, we've only heard his version." she added with a roll of the eyes.

"Alright, shall I begin at the red carpet?"

"Yes, please!" Alexis quickly rearranged the plates in front of her so she could turn to face the detective.

"So…"

Rick put down the towel in his hands and leaned his elbows on the counter. While he was watching her with his daughter and mother his thoughts from the previous evening returned. She really did look perfect in their little world. He realized that Alexis hit the nail on the head. Kate Beckett was extraordinary, and Rick Castle never wanted to miss a moment of her company.

_Hey, soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know. Hey, soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight._

**Well?? I'm almost done with the second chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this one!**


	2. Words

**Here's chapter two! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it. Again, I don't own Castle or Train's music. **

**Enjoy!**

**Words**

_I'd give anything, but I won't give up on you._

_I'd say anything, but not goodbye._

_I will run with your changes, and I'm always on your side._

_And there's not a word that I've ever heard_

_That would make me change my mind._

By approximately 11:30 PM an exhausted Kate Beckett sat alone in the precinct. This last case had really taken a toll on her team, so, seeing as she was the only one with no one to go home to, she offered to stay and finish the paperwork. It was funny, Kate thought, how she had never really taken the time to look at the bullpen, even though she spent about ninety percent of her life there. Looking around, she noticed that Ryan had one of those self-taken photos of he and Jenny in a silver frame on his desk, Esposito had pictures of his wife and kids in a collage frame, as if he really couldn't make a decision between several photos.

In fact, almost everyone had some sort of solid support for their memories, even the Captain. Glancing over at her computer, Kate realized that her photos with her dad were simply attached to the monitor with a couple pieces of tape. She almost felt guilty that she didn't care enough to buy a frame. She wanted to want to buy a frame. She had always wanted a family, but since her mother died she couldn't seem to bring herself to try in a relationship.

Kate was jolted from her reverie by the sound of the elevator doors opening. Who else, in their right mind, would willingly come to the precinct at...let's see, 11:53 PM? Quickly she leaned over her desk to see who had (thankfully) interrupted her late night paperwork.

"Alexis?"

"Kate!! I, uh, didn't really know where else to go..."

"What do you mean? Did something happen? Are you in trouble? Does your dad know you're here?"

Clearly Alexis had been crying. Kate could see that her ice blue eyes -oh those eyes, same as her father's- were surrounded by redness, and her cheeks were stained with streaks of mascara. She looked like she had just come from a party or something.

"Well, you see, I was at this party, and there was a lot of loud music, and kids who shouldn't have been there, and I think someone spiked the punch because Owen, and, and she, and-"

Kate interrupted her here. "Here Alexis, calm down. Let's go in the break room and you can tell me all about it." Placing both hands on the girls shoulders Kate guided her into the break room, quickly noticing that she was shaking like a leaf. "Just take a seat here and I'll get you a bottle of water."

"Alright," Kate said, "now slowly tell me what happened."

"Well, Paige's parents are out of town, so she decided that she was going to have this party. And normally I wouldn't have gone, but she promised me that it would just be a few of us girls. We were going to, you know, watch movies, eat some junk food...and then I showed up at I guess it must have been, maybe, 9 o'clock, and there was all this loud music and there were WAY too many people."

"Okay, I think I'm following you." Kate noticed that Alexis had quickly calmed down, and her panic had been alleviated to a mere upset. Granted she was still a little shaky, but the talk seemed to help her out.

"So anyway, I got a drink and I just sat down on a couch with another friend, and we were just watching the whole thing play out, and then..."

"And then what? What happened Alexis? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Um...yeah. Well I noticed it was about 10:45, and I decided that I might as well save myself and leave before anything happened. So I was going to throw away my cup in the kitchen when I heard Owen's voice. He was talking to some girl, and I guess she must go to my school because she was talking about me. She practically had him pegged in the doorway, and was leaning her entire body against him - it was just disgusting."

"And what did she say exactly?" Alexis proceeded to take a very deep breath before she continued. "She told Owen that he was an idiot for dating me, when she was so much better. She said I'm too much of a prick to give him what he deserves. That my daddy's rich and I don't know how to spend his money like any other girl would."

Kate could see that Alexis was starting to panic again. She put her hand on her shoulder and started to rub small circles, just like her mom used to do when she was upset.

"Then she asked Owen if he would leave me for her, and he just...said he didn't know."

"Is that when you left?"

"No, first I, uh...kind of stormed in and told Owen that we were done. I told him that if he couldn't decide when she asked him, I'd do it for him." Alexis turned to look at Kate. Her eyes seemed to be drying up. "And then I left. I didn't know where else to go, and I didn't want my dad to freak out, so, I guess, I just thought you'd be here. Oh my gosh, Kate!! I'm so sorry for bothering you! Were you doing something important, because I could just go-"

"Alexis," Kate said firmly grasping her shoulders, "no matter what I'm doing I will always, always, find time for you. Don't ever think that you're interrupting me. I know what it's like to not have anyone to talk to, and I promise you, you can talk to me about anything, anytime." Both were now on the verge of tears.

"Now, as for Owen..." Kate paused for a moment to wipe both her and Alexis' eyes. "I think you were perfectly justified in what you did. If he can't be enough of a man to defend your honor, let alone to a teenage girl who was probably well over the legal limit, he's nowhere near good enough for you."

"I guess I just let what she said get to me. And Owen just let her talk, like he thought she was right."

"Come on now, you're practically perfect. I've never met a more level-headed kid in my life. You take care of both your father and your grandmother, and still somehow manage to be a great student. You can even play the violin, which, if you ask me, is pretty impressive. Don't let what other people say dictate what you do. If I had done that I never would've made detective. The only words that matter are the ones you choose to define yourself and live by. And remember there are people who will always love you regardless of what you do. Your grandmother loves you, your mother loves you, even all of us here at the precinct love you. And I don't think your dad would know what to do without you."

"Thanks, Kate. I'm glad I came here. I don't' think my dad could handle this quite so gracefully."

Kate stood and offered out her hands to help Alexis stand. With arms wrapped around each other, as close as could be considering Kate was at least a foot taller than Alexis, they slowly made their way towards the elevator.

"No problem Alexis. Like I said, I'm always here for you. Now you should probably get home before your dad starts to worry. Please give me a call to let me know you got home safe."

"You know, I think we were right about you." Alexis said as she got onto the elevator.

"How so?"

"You really are extraordinary."

And with that the metal doors slid shut, leaving Kate alone once again, mouth ajar. 

About twenty minutes later, just as she finished crossing the last 't' of her signature, Kate's cell phone vibrated.

"Beckett."

"Thank you Kate. Really, for everything."

"Don't give it a second thought Castle. I care about Alexis. She's a good kid. She deals with a lot, and very well, if I may say so. Take yourself as an example."

"Ouch Detective. You wound me."

"Kidding, Castle, kidding. Despite your reputation, I happen to know that you are a fantastic father. Your daughter loves you very much."

"Why thank you, Kate. But, you know, she really admires you."

"Well, I'm just glad I could help her out. I know what it's like to grow up with no female figure to go to with your problems, so I just wanted to make it a little easier for her. No offense Castle, but Alexis' mother is not exactly the picture of 'mother of the year'."

"Trust me, none taken." An awkward silence fell over the phone line. "You know Kate,"

"Beckett." She interrupted.

"Sorry. Beckett. If you ever want to talk, just…talk, I'd be willing to listen."

"Thanks for the offer Castle, but I think I'll be just fine. I do have other friends you know."

"Just a thought. Well, hey, I've got to get going. My publisher's expecting two chapters from me by noon tomorrow."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. So far I've got an open document and a few minor details concerning the weather outside of Nikki Heat's apartment."

"Sounds to me like you need to go get some work done. Night Castle."

"Until tomorrow Detective."

Hanging up the phone Kate smacked herself in the head. What was wrong with her? Aside from Lanie she had no other friends outside of work. Hell, she wouldn't even know Lanie if it weren't for work. Maybe he was right, she did need someone to talk to who wouldn't just tell her to get out and meet guys.

Hold it! Was she seriously considering opening up to Castle? Man-child, sugar-rush, writer-boy Castle? It's a good thing the paperwork was finished because she needed a good hot bath and her bed.

Opening up the door to her apartment Kate thought about what she told Alexis. About how the only words that matter are the ones you choose for yourself. Why was it that her advice could help a teenage girl, but not herself? All she could think about right now were Castle's words.

_Words, they'll try to shake you._

_Don't let them break you, or stop your world from turning._

_When words keep you from feeling good,_

_Use them as firewood, and let them burn.  
_

**So I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love the Kate/Alexis moments. Hope you liked it too! Reviews are loved!**


	3. This Ain't Goodbye

**So both this chapter and the next one are based on 2x01. Then it's going to break off, so stay with me, I've got a good feeling about where this is going. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Neither Castle, nor Train's music are mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**This Ain't Goodbye**

_You and I were friends from outer space._

_Afraid to let go._

_The only two who understood this place._

_And as far as we know_

_We were way before our time,_

_as bold as we were blind._

_Just another perfect mistake, another bridge to take_

_on the way to letting go. _

She had warned him. But unfortunately it had been too late. Dr. Death, as his mother so lovingly put it, had already found something - something important. He had known he had to tell her, and he knew what would happen when he did.

Rick remembered that fateful night. The hospital was so cold. The weather outside had been so dreary. The writer in him couldn't help but notice the romanticism. The whole thing was a blur to him now.

"_It's about your mother."_

The look on her face was one he had never seen before. He didn't believe it possible for so many emotions to be shown at one time, but as usual Kate Beckett surprised him.

As he looked on, he could see the shock when her stomach contracted upon itself, the fear as her lips tightened into a fine line, the intrigue in the slight elevation of her brow, the anger when her fists clenched, making her knuckles white. But the most evident, and most important, was the sadness in her eyes. He felt as if the image would be forever engrained in his mind.

Again that writer's brain forced him to over-analyze. For a moment he thought she just might be curious enough to reopen the case. But no. He had betrayed her trust. He did exactly what she asked him not to do. Not only had he ripped open the wound, but he had added about a pound of salt to it.

She had warned him, and now they were over. The more Rick thought about it, the more he found it to be true. "No good deed goes unpunished." He thought to himself as he typed away aimlessly on his laptop.

"You're writing!" Alexis quipped as she walked into his study.

"It's time." It seemed like coherent sentences were hard to come by.

"And Beckett?" All Rick could do was nod his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Dad." Man, he hated letting her see him so depressed. In an attempt to lighten the mood he asked, "So how was the movie?"

"We didn't go." To him, she sounded a little bummed. "Why not?"

"Owen."

"What happened?"

With a sigh Alexis continued, "He was playing video games and lost track of time. By the time he showed up it was too late."

Leaning back in his desk chair Rick remembered the day she was born, and how he vowed to himself that he would do whatever he could to protect his baby girl. But all he could do for her now was simply say, "I'm sorry sweetie."

"And then when he did show up he tried to act like it's no big deal, like I'm overreacting. I mean he didn't even call. Why do boys do that? Why do they always have to justify everything? Why can't they just…say they're sorry?"

She was brilliant. His daughter was brilliant. Say he was sorry. Could it really be that simple?

Getting up from his desk, Rick went to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the head. "Thank you."

She seemed confused at his sudden burst of emotion. "For what?"

"For just being...you."

Yes, that was it. He would go to Kate and apologize. Not dive into details, not make excuses, not try and cover up what happened. Just apologize. He wasn't ready to say goodbye.

_This ain't goodbye._

_This is just where the love goes,_

_when words aren't warm enough, to keep away the cold._

_Oh no, this ain't goodbye. _

_It's not where our story ends,_

_but I know you can't be mine,_

_not the way you've always been._

_As long as we've got time, then this ain't goodbye._

_Oh no, this ain't goodbye._

**So like I said, I'm getting to the deviation, and I promise it'll be good! Thanks for the support!**


	4. Brick by Brick

**Here's the next bit! Thanks to everyone who's been reading. And please, if anyone has any suggestions please let me know! I would love some input! Nothing is mine!**

**Enjoy!**

**Brick by Brick**

_Brick by brick, we can build it from the floor._

_If we hold on to each other, we'll be better than before._

It was over. It was finally over. She wouldn't have to put up with his obnoxious, child-like behavior anymore. She wouldn't have to tell him to stay in the car, or to get out of her chair, or to shut up and respect the victim. No longer would she have to worry about him, and whether or not he was going to get himself killed.

But then, she wouldn't come in to find a fresh mug of coffee, or a bear claw. She wouldn't have someone to bounce ideas off of, or to distract herself with. He wouldn't be there to make her laugh, and pitch crazy theories about the murder at hand.

Wait a minute! Kate Beckett would not miss Castle. Richard Castle, the full grown nine year-old who couldn't sit still. Why were her thoughts drifting like this? Could she actually think she would miss him?

"No" Kate told herself. She wouldn't miss him. She couldn't let herself miss him. A single tear rolled down the detective's cheek as she pondered her situation. This was all just too much. She couldn't seem to decide how she felt about the issue of her mother's case, let alone the issue of Richard Castle.

Upon hearing the padding of feet Kate quickly wiped her face and attempted to compose herself. She wasn't about to let anyone see her like this. The footsteps came to a halt as a shadow was cast over her paperwork. Slowly, Kate lifted her head to gaze upon the one and only Richard Castle standing before her.

"He looks awful." Kate thought. "But what does he have to feel awful about? He's just upset that his fun is over. Well, it's his fault anyway." Just as she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off.

"I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I violated your trust, I opened old wounds, and I did not respect your wishes. And if we're not going to see each other again, then you deserve to know, I'm very, very sorry."

And with that he turned and left. Just – left.

Kate watched as he slowly made his way across the precinct. "Could he actually be sorry?" It felt as if years had gone by before she came to the conclusion that, yes, he might actually be sorry. And before she knew what she was doing, Kate Beckett uttered the words she never thought she would want to say.

"Castle? I'll see you tomorrow."

Hours later Kate sat curled up in her bed. Though there was a book open in her lap – a Richard Castle book to be exact - she couldn't focus on the words on the page. She closed the book and opted to go for a nice glass of wine before bed. She practically knew the book front to back anyway.

Watching the liquid pour into the glass she resigned herself to the fact that she did the right thing. Deep down she knew that he was truly sorry for what he did. So, she decided that a second chance might be good for him. Good for them. She didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

"Hold on there Katie!" She said to herself. "That's twice in one day that you've thought of Castle as more than just a writer or consultant. What is wrong with you?" A quiet knock at her door disturbed her self-interrogation.

Although she was already in her pajamas, she went to the door and glanced through the peep-hole, only to find him standing there. She leaned back against the door in shock as she tried to calm her breathing. "This is so not helping!"

"Beckett? It's Rick. I just wanted to say thank you. For taking me back. Well…uh…I mean letting be shadow you again. I really didn't want to have to say goodbye." He had had the same feelings as her. How was this happening?

Kate felt as if she was drowning in a sea of Rick Castle. He was at the precinct, in her library, apparently in her thoughts, and now at her door.

She found her voice again as she opened the door. She was shocked to find him sitting beside it, with his back against the wall, head in his hands. "Castle?" He slowly turned his face to look her in the eyes.

"I meant it Kate. Every word. I never wanted to hurt you; I really, really thought it would help you All I wanted to do was help you get some closure." She could hear the distant tone that was so, not Castle.

Kate let out a heavy sigh. "Forget about it. Can we just move on? I mean, if we could just go back to the way it was before, only with you actually listening to me this time, that would be…nice."

Rick practically jumped to his feet at this. "Why detective, are you admitting that you enjoy my company? I thought you'd be the one to throw me a going-away party."

"Look Castle. Don't push it. You're on thin ice right now, and I don't think you want to jeopardize anything." The speed of her speech started to slow as he moved himself closer to her. "I just, look – you're…a good distraction to have around."

His hand slowly came up to brush a hair behind her ear. Their faces were dangerously close now. Kate could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"For who? The victims' families? The boys? Or…you?" His fingers gently lifted her chin as he leaned in and graced her lips with his.

Kate couldn't help but close her eyes. She could feel him remove his fingers and step back. When she opened her eyes, he was standing in the elevator staring at her with an almost undetectable smile on his face.

"Kate, you take my breath away."

Before she knew it the elevator doors had shut. She was alone in her hallway. "Did the temperature drop?" She thought. Because Kate Beckett was shivering, and it was all Rick Castle's fault.

_And brick by brick, we'll get back to yesterday,  
when I made your body shiver and when you,  
took my breath away, you took my breath away._

**Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for the next chapter – Save the Day.**


	5. Save the Day

**Haha! Faster than I expected! I actually spent four hours watching Firefly today before I got this done. Needed a Fillion-fix, I guess. **

**Thanks again for all the great support and advice! As usual, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Save the Day**

_Hey baby, I don't wanna be your Superman._

_I just wanna be your man and I'll be super, baby._

_You'll be standin' in the sunshine, I'll be standin' right here I the rain._

_You save me and I will save the day._

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he left. Three weeks since he apologized. Three weeks since she let him come back.

Three weeks since he kissed her at her doorstep.

Presently, he was sitting in his chair beside her desk, watching her do paperwork. Dull as it seemed he actually enjoyed these moments. It was here that he could see the intricacies of her mind as she read and filed. Her face could show so much expression, and he reveled in watching it.

"Castle!"

"What?"

"Quit staring. It's creepy."

He watched her get up from her chair and head towards the break room for a fresh cup of coffee. Those five words had been more than she had said to him in hours. He just didn't get it. He really thought they had connected that night. Glancing in her direction he saw that she was now deep in conversation with Karpowski.

He continued to watch her talk. She really was breathtaking. She just had this way about her. The way she carried herself with that swagger. Her smile when she was talking to a friend. Everything about her fascinated him.

"Dude. Wake up!" Before he knew it Ryan was impeding his view, snapping his fingers in his face. "What are you staring at anyway?"

"Yeah Castle." Esposito said. "Get lost in your own thoughts again?"

"Because we all know how bizarre and twisted your mind is." Ryan added. The boys took the opportunity to share a laugh. Rick turned back around in his chair as Esposito took a seat at his desk. Ryan was clearing the murder board of the last case's data.

"Hey Ryan…" Esposito called in a curious tone. "Yea?"

Rick raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling that this was going to take a turn for the worse.

"I think I figured out what Castle was staring at."

"Oh really? And what would that be my friend?" Ryan had moved to see what Esposito was referring to, placing his arms across his chest, and cocking his head to the side.

"See for yourself." He said nodding his head in the direction of the break room. "One Detective Katherine Beckett."

"Ah, now I get it. Castle? When are you going to grow up and make a move?"

"Yeah Castle." Esposito added. "She's finally talking to you again, and now you decide to show restraint?!"

"Guys," Rick started, "first of all, in case you haven't noticed, she's barely talking to me. Second, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right." Esposito commented.

Rick was not in the mood for this, especially coming from Ryan and Esposito. Even if he did make a move – which he was fighting the urge not to do– she was probably still mad about him kissing her in her hallway, which would explain their stunning lack of conversation. He'd take the sarcastic banter over silence any day.

"Look Castle," Ryan started, "think whatever you want. But we all know that one day it's going to happen. Maybe Tuesday."

"Or next Friday." Esposito just had to put his two cents in.

"A bet you guys? Seriously?" With that Rick stood and made his way to the men's room. By the time he returned Kate was back at her desk, and the boys were nowhere to be seen.

_Now or never Ricky._

He took a deep breath and made his way back to his chair. She had her nose buried in another file. He decided that if he was going to do this there would be no distractions, so, he reached his arm out and pushed the file down onto her desk.

"Castle. What are you-?"

"Look Kate, I really need to ask you something. And before you say anything just hear me out."

She folded her hands on the desktop and turned to face him. "Well?"

Sighing he began to plead his case. "I know that you're probably still upset about me kissing you at your apartment. And maybe I didn't plan it exactly right, but I don't regret it."

Kate opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her.

"I know that you love your job, and you let it come before everything else in your life. But I'm asking you, for once, to put your happiness in front of your job."

"Castle, I've already told you I'm not opening my mom's case. I thought we were past that." With a frustrated look on her face she attempted to return to her file, but his had was still sitting on top of it.

"That's not what I'm asking you to do at all. And yes, we are past it. I'm asking you to let me take you out on a date."

"A...what?"

"A date. Just you and me. We can go to dinner, maybe a movie, nothing too fancy. You make me happy, and I would like to return the favor. So what do you say KB? Will you go out with me?"

Rick waited for what seemed like hours before she answered him.

"Okay, Castle."

"Okay? As in, yes?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you. But you have to swear that there will be no extravagancies, no photographers, and no childish antics."

"I swear."

"Good" she said returning to the file in front of her. He had gotten up and was looked as if he was leaving, until she felt his hands land on the front of her desk.

"Oh, and Kate?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said looking up from her file.

"Seven o'clock Friday night. I'll pick you up." With that he turned and walked out of the precinct.

Kate rolled her eyes at the thought. It was then that she noticed two pairs of eyes staring at her from across the room.

"One word out of either of you and you've got traffic duty for the next month!"

Taking a look at her desk calendar she realized that it was only Monday! She had to deal with all three of them for another four days! What had she gotten herself into?

_I know you don't see me like a movie star,_

_And it can't help much that I don't have no car._

_But you're my favorite thing, by far._

_That's gotta count for something._

**How'd you like it? Please let me know! I won't have the next chapter done for a couple of days…busy schedule and a paper due Monday. **

**Thanks again!**


	6. I'm Not Waiting In Line

**Alright, so I really didn't intend for this chapter to be so long. In fact, I really didn't plan on even writing it. But the more I thought about it the more I thought it was necessary. And then once I actually started it, it kept going on. I tried to break it up, but I feel like it's more complete this way. By the way, I just figured out how to insert the rulers, so it's a little more organized that it was in my word processor.**

**So thanks again for everyone who's been reading this story. I'm having a good time writing it. As always, nothing is mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**I'm Not Waiting In Line**

_It's clear to see that you're down to earth,  
With a hold on what your worth.  
Like no other,  
And I'd like to thank your mother for that._

"Girl, just pick something to wear already! You said it yourself, it's only Castle!" Lanie Parish was sitting on the edge of Kate's bed trying to help her get ready for her, she couldn't believe it, date, with Richard Castle. "I still can't believe you said yes to the guy. By the way," she said wagging her finger at her friend, "you still haven't told me why you said yes. Now spill"

Kate sighed and flopped down on the bed next to Lanie, running her hands over her face. "Okay I'll tell you, but you're going to want to kill me."

"You're right I probably will. And I can make it look like an accident too." She added with a laugh.

Kate sat up and turned to face best friend. "So you remember how I told you he came over here a few weeks ago? After I told him he could come back?"

"Yea." Lanie sounded very confused at the moment. "You said that he apologized again and thanked you for forgiving him."

"Yea, well, that's not all that happened."

"Whoa, hold up! Are you telling me something happened with writer-boy and you've kept it from me for almost a month! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know Lanie, but, when he was over here, I…sort of told him that he was a good distraction, and then he, he kissed me."

"And then what? Don't tell me you spent the night with him." She gave Kate that 'you-better-not-lie-to-me look' again.

"No, no, that's not it at all! After he kissed me he left. Just…left."

"You're kidding right? There's no possible way that Rick Castle would kiss you and then just leave."

"Well believe it, because he did."

Lanie stood up and made her way back towards the closet. "Well I guess that would explain the lack of insults between the two of you." She was rummaging through Kate's closet now in a very unorganized manner, much to Kate's dislike.

"What are you talking about Lanie? And what the hell are you doing in my closet?" She was beginning to regret everything about tonight – asking Lanie to help her out, telling her about the kiss and her date with Castle. She still couldn't believe that she was going on a date with him.

"Oh come on Katie. Everyone but you noticed that you've hardly spoken to the man in weeks. Obviously you've got some issues with him." Lanie had returned to the bed holding a pair of black stiletto boots. She put them down and returned to her hunt through the closet. "Now the question is - is the issue that you really don't want him at the precinct? Or that you have feelings for him that you don't want to admit?" Again she walked over to the bed and put down a pair of dark blue jeans.

Kate was watching her friend with a curious look on her face. "Lanie, I don't mind him being there. It's actually less morbid with the three of those guys entertaining me."

"Good now that we have that covered, what about the other issue?"

"What other issue?" Kate pretended that she hadn't heard her friend's other little suggestion.

Completely straight-faced Lanie looked at Kate. "Are you, or are you not falling for Richard Castle? Because everyone else on the planet seems to think you are."

Lanie watched as Kate drifted off into her own world, and decided that she'd resume her excursion through the closet for a decent top.

Kate began to think, was she really falling for Castle? It was a pretty outrageous concept – falling in love with Rick Castle. But the more she thought about it, the less outrageous it seemed. Sure he could be an absolute pain, but then he was such a loving father. He would climb mountains for Alexis. And he was always trying to take care of her. He always asked her what she needed him to do, even though he knew there was nothing to be done. She hadn't realized it before, but she actually liked having someone offer to reduce her workload. She was also beginning to think he had a sixth sense for when her coffee mug ran empty. And there were those eyes, and that hair, and those arms! He was practically a work of art!

She threw herself back on the bed throwing her hands back to her face. "Oh my god Lanie! What am I going to do? I'm actually falling for Richard Castle!"

"Ah hah! You admit it! I knew he was gonna reel you in someday. Now here's what you're going to do girl." Lanie tossed her an emerald green silk top. It was one that tied behind the neck, leaving strands of fabric dangling down one's back. "You're gonna get dressed. In what I picked out for you. You're going to go into that bathroom and make yourself look beautiful…and maybe a little sexy. Then you're going to go on your date and let him romance you."

"And then what?"

"Then you're going to call me as soon as you can with the details." She said in a very matter-of-fact manner.

Kate sighed and sat up. "I guess you're right. I mean, I can't cancel on him now when he's supposed to be here in…half an hour! Lanie I only have a half an hour! I -"

Lanie swiftly grabbed her friend's shoulders and gave them a little shake. "Kate. Calm down. Get dressed, do your make up, go on a date. And for goodness' sakes please let yourself have fun!" Lanie picked up her purse and headed for the door. "And I better get a phone call in the morning!" She called over her shoulder.

_I bet ya there's a line outside your door,  
And it's a line I know for sure,  
That you don't want from me,  
Like a whole in your head._

Alexis didn't think she had ever seen her dad this nervous before. Not even on the days his books were released. She supposed it was possible for him to be this way when she started kindergarten, but obviously she wouldn't remember that.

"Dad. It's just Kate. Why are you so nervous?"

"That's the point Alexis! It's Kate. What if she hates me? What if she doesn't like what I planned?"

She walked up to her dad, inspecting his clothes as she spoke. "She won't hate you. She's been dealing with you for months now, and she's not stupid. I'm sure she has some idea of what to expect."

"Well, not exactly."

Alexis paused as she adjusted his shirt, and stared her father in the face. "What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Well I didn't tell her where we were going."

She rolled her eyes at his admission. "Fine Dad. If you didn't tell her where you were going than I don't feel justified in telling you that she won't hate you. For all I know she's planning on bringing her gun, and we both know that she has no problem using it when she has to."

"But, but, it's only dinner and ice cream! What could she possibly hate about that? And I know for a fact that the ice cream parlor offers gummi bears as a topping, which, by the way is her favorite candy."

"You know what, you're right. You picked the best restaurant in town and the best ice cream place in the world. You'll show her a wonderful evening that she's never going to forget."

"Yeah. It'll be fine. No. It'll be more than fine, it'll be amazing."

"Yes Dad, you two will have an amazing first date." She said as she gave her father a pat on the shoulder. "I'm going to head upstairs and get some work done. I won't wait up."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Love you pumpkin!" He called to his daughter as she made her way upstairs.

"And don't think I didn't notice that reverse psychology!"

From a distant room he could hear her Alexis laughing.

* * *

About a half an hour later Rick walked into Kate's building. He pressed the 'up' button on the elevator and listened as it descended through the building. The metal doors slid open to reveal none other than his favorite medical examiner.

"Why Dr. Parish?" He stated in his characteristically smug tone. "What a crazy random happenstance. What on earth are you doing here?"

"Castle," she retorted, "I think you know exactly why I'm here. And let me tell you one thing." She had cunningly maneuvered the situation so that he was standing with his back against the wall next to the elevator. Despite her small size, she currently had him afraid for his life. "That woman up there is my best friend. She's been to hell and back more times than one person can imagine. She deserves a little happiness…"

"Lanie," he muttered, "I'm not going to do anything -"

"…and you better be the one to make her happy."

Rick looked at the doctor with an extremely confused look on his face.

"You've gotten a good start, and I really think she's opening up, but I swear Castle, you do one thing to screw this up and I will find a way to make you suffer. You know chemistry was always my favorite subject. All those chemicals, so many reactions, you never know what could happen."

"Scouts honor. I promise to try and make the lovely detective happy." He said with a salute.

"Good." Lanie added with a smile. "Now go get your girl." She nodded towards the elevator and turned to leave.

_I want to be just you, just me,  
No tricks, no show,  
But I got to let you know._

Kate Beckett opened her door to see him standing there with a grin on his face. Man, he knew how to make her heart flutter.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

With a quick glance around her apartment she replied "Umm…yea, just let me grab my purse." He watched as she took her bag off of the counter and moved to lock her door.

"So where are we going?"

"Well KB, you're going to have to wait and see."

"Seriously Castle? You're going to make me wait? For all I know you're taking me to a nightclub in the middle of nowhere!"

"Now Detective, as fun as clubs may be that's not exactly the atmosphere I'm aiming for on this beautiful night. You look beautiful too, by the way."

He noticed that she had begun to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. "Thanks." She said almost inaudibly.

* * *

Soon enough they were walking up to a restaurant. It looked…small? But Richard Castle didn't do anything small. "Where are we Castle?"

"This happens to be the best Italian restaurant in the entire city of New York. Alexis helped me pick it out. I like coming here because it's a family place, so it's pretty low key, compared to the places I have to do publicity at. It's one of the few places I can go without people making a scene."

"That's…nice Castle."

"Please Kate. Tonight it's just you and me. Kate and Rick. Please, call me Rick. We can go right back to Beckett and Castle in the morning, but for tonight, just enjoy the company of a friend."

"Okay, Rick." She whispered.

The pair walked into the restaurant and was seated in a corner booth. He was right. It was a really comfortable restaurant. Practically every table was occupied by a family, and a couple here and there, probably on dates like theirs. They proceeded to enjoy some of the best Italian food she had ever eaten, and shared some pretty interesting stories about friends and family. For the first time in her life Kate was letting herself loose – letting herself really enjoy a date. She was relaxing and was honestly having fun with Castle.

* * *

Later, Kate found herself walking through Central Park with Rick Castle. They had left the restaurant and gone to what Rick described as 'the best ice cream parlor in the world'. He was, without a doubt, right on that one. They ended up sharing an absolutely colossal hot fudge sundae, which he made sure was topped with extra gummi bears. And now they were slowly making their way across the park, hand in hand.

Yes – Kate Beckett was letting Rick Castle hold her hand.

Soon enough she decided that her feet needed a break, so she stopped to take a seat on the edge of a fountain. "So tell me Rick," she started, "how did you know that gummi bears are my favorite candy?"

"Well, I'm a writer."

"So?"

"So, I'm a very observant person. I've seen that it's your candy of choice when we're working a difficult case. And perhaps I've caught a glimpse of the stash you have in your desk drawer."

"You've been looking through my drawers?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault if you shut them all the way. You know how curious I can be…"

"Yes Rick, I know." She said raising her eyebrow ever so slightly.

There was a brief pause in their conversation. Rick took the opportunity to look at Kate, really look at her. She was stunning, in every way. She had the most gorgeous eyes – every time he looked into them he felt like he was going to get lost. Her body, well, every man in the world could see her body, and probably every man in the world wanted it. But he wanted it more. And her heart – her huge, warm heart – he wanted that too. It was in this moment that Rick realized that he wanted her more than anything. He wanted to keep his promise to Lanie and make her happy. He knew that he didn't want to wait anymore, but if that's what she wanted him to do, he would do it.

"Kate?"

"Yea, Rick?"

"I have to tell you something." He turned to look her in her eyes. "I want you. And don't…don't jump to conclusions just yet. I mean, I want you. I want to wake up to your beautiful body in the morning, and I want to engage your brilliant mind, and, more than anything, I want your heart. I'm falling in love with you Kate. I don't care what anyone else thinks. The only thing that matters to me is what you want. So tell me Kate…do I need to keep waiting? Because I will wait for you."

Before he knew what hit him her lips were on his. It seemed like hours before she finally broke away, her hands still holding his face. Then, he noticed the tears streaming down her perfect face.

"Kate, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you upset, I just -"

"Rick."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and listen to me, for once. I want you too. And I want Alexis, and your mother, and…in fact, I don't think I've ever wanted anything so much as I've wanted this. You make me so happy Rick, and I've been waiting so long for someone to make me happy."

"So?"

"So, no Rick, you don't have to wait. I'm ready for this. For us."

A smile grew across Rick's face that, if it weren't for his ears getting in the way, would've kept growing.

"Well then Kate, answer me one more question. Will you be my girlfriend?"

The smile that appeared on Kate's face seemed to mirror his.

"Yes."

And with that one word, both of their worlds were changed forever.

_I'm not waiting in line.  
I'm not changing my mind for you.  
I'm not wasting my time.  
I'm not waiting in line for you._

**Like the Dr. Horrible reference? A friend and I have a running joke with that line, and I felt compelled to include it in the story. Please review! I love hearing what people have to say! **


	7. Your Every Color

**Thank you so much for everyone who's been reading this! You must know that I had a hard time getting this chapter the way I wanted it, so please, please, please let me know what you think of it! Neither the characters, nor the song are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Your Every Color**

_You're black and beautiful, yellow, tan,  
You're white as light and soft as sand,  
With greens and greys and oh for days,  
A silver lining on the way you cover everyone,  
just like a morning sun.  
You turn me into someone I would rather be._

It had become their routine. Every morning Kate would drive over to the Castles' and the four of them would enjoy breakfast together before Alexis left for school. It had become so…domestic, and yet, Kate loved it. She loved seeing Alexis, as both of their energy levels were particularly high in the mornings. So high in fact, that she and Alexis would dominate the conversation while Rick looked on from opposite the counter and Martha observed from a nearby armchair. After breakfast Alexis would leave for school, she and Rick would leave for the precinct, and Martha would…well, no one really knew what Martha did.

It was actually because of their breakfast meetings that the pair made an official press release about their relationship. After Rick spotted a photographer following Kate out of his building, he suggested that they personally tell the media to stop any potential rumors – because he was Rick Castle, and rumors were bound to flare up. Much to his surprise she was fairly easily convinced. They decided to make a statement together to a personal friend of Rick's who worked for the _Times_ – and the article was supposed to be released today.

On this particular morning, however, Kate was walking into the precinct alone because Rick had a meeting with some magazine about his new book. Knowing full well that she would probably be recognized this morning, she got into the precinct as quickly as possible and made a mad dash for the elevator. She longed for the comfort of her bullpen, and desperately wished that Rick was with her instead of at an interview. Although she'd never admit it to his face, he was the only person who could truly calm her nerves.

As she exited the elevator she noticed that Rick was sitting in her chair. Within seconds she decided that he was a thoroughly frustrating man. Not only had he denied her breakfast and left her alone on the drive to work, but he was sitting in her chair. What was wrong with his? It was a perfectly good chair after all, and was only about two feet to his left.

"Castle! Out of my chair!"

He jumped at the sound of her voice and quickly moved to the one sitting beside her desk. Clearly she was not in a good mood today.

"What's the deal Rick? I thought you had a meeting this morning? Why are you here?" She sat down in her chair and turned on her computer. She looked down at her desk and noticed that he had at least had the common sense to bring her coffee.

"Well," he started, "before you accuse me of withholding the fabulous food that is my breakfast, which I know you're dying to do, I was at a meeting this morning, and that's why I'm here now."

"Why?" Both her frustration and confusion could be heard in her tone.

"You see this interview was just supposed to be about the release for _Heat Wave_, and it started off great, until the reporter started asking me about my real-life Nikki Heat." He paused to lean his elbow on the desk's edge and put his head in the palm of his hand. "It was pretty simple first because he just wanted to know about how I came upon shadowing you, but then he decided to get more detailed."

"Oh really? Did the questions get a little too tough for you?"

"So, not funny Kate. I swear if you were with me you would've had the guy in a choke hold."

"Do tell. So what did he want to know that was so detailed?"

"Well…" he said scratching the back of his head "he wanted to know if you were my next 'toy', if you were after my money, and if page 105 was…your idea.

At this Kate's mouth dropped wide open. Rick looked at her and threw his hands up in shock. "I know right?"

"So…So what exactly did you tell him?" Kate couldn't believe she was hearing this. She didn't know this reporter was, but she was thoroughly convinced that he was slime.

But wait…Rick hadn't answered yet. No, she thought. She didn't need to panic. Rick might be stupid at times, but he wasn't stupid enough to say anything that would embarrass her. She carefully put the coffee down and awaited a response.

"First of all I told him that the interview was over. I said that if he was going to reduce himself to making inappropriate suggestions I was done. And, then I threatened to sue him halfway to Mars if so much as your initials ended up in a magazine." Rick paused to compose his thoughts. "Before I left I might have mentioned a few choice expletives that I would not repeat in your company."

Kate smiled. She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who would defend her.

"Thank you Rick," she said grabbing his hand.

Rick was speechless. He had just told her that he told off a public reporter who was asking questions about their personal lives, and all she could say was 'thank you'?

"You're kidding right?"

Kate turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well I just told you that this guy wanted to know some deeply personal and inappropriate information, and you just thank me for telling him off? Don't you want to go down there cuff him to something, show off your gun, fine him for illegal parking? Anything?"

She couldn't help but giggle at his rant. He could be so adorable when he was all riled up.

"Why are you laughing? The guy accused me of taking advantage of you, accused you of being after my money, and you laugh?" He sighed and leaned back in his chair. A much more serious expression shown across his face now, and he had lowered his voice to a mere whisper.

"Kate, I don't think you get it. This time it was just one guy, but next time there will be more. Believe me, there are always more. Now that they know you're with me this sort of thing could happen all the time. Kate, this is only the beginning."

Kate put down her pen and leaned forward so that she could look him in the eyes. "Exactly Rick, this is just the beginning." He looked at her confused. "I'm not an idiot. I know that there are reporters, and I know that if they want a story they'll find one. But I'm not going to hide from them. I am fully prepared for you, and everything that comes along – Alexis, your mom, the fans, all of it. I love everything about you. Plus, compared to some of the guys I see here reporters are playground bullies."

Rick smiled at her. She was indeed extraordinary. He couldn't believe that she was all his now. He reached out and pulled her chair so that it was in front of his. The two leaned in, and pressed their foreheads together, grinning at each other like teenagers.

"You know I love you, right."

"I love you too, Rick. All of you."

Gently taking her cheek in his hands, he lifted her face to meet his. The two quickly found themselves lost in each other's kiss, and the rest of the world faded away.

The couple didn't even notice the sound of footsteps entering the room.

"Hey Esposito, I guess that article was right! They must be dating."

"Yep. We've certainly got a couple of lovebirds in here. Guess that means you owe me that fifty bucks now?"

Ryan sighed and pulled out the cash. "So wanna bet how long it takes before she's got a ring?"

"Oh, you know I am so in on that!" Esposito replied.

Kate merely rolled her eyes at the boys as she returned to her work. Rick, however, was considering getting in on that last bet himself.

_I love your every color,  
I love your everything  
You wear the day around you  
Like it's yours to stay around you,  
Maybe I could stay around you too,  
If that's alright with you._

_

* * *

  
_

**Absolutely loved the new episode!! Now I'm cursing ABC for changing the scheduling for the two-parter! I'll be on a plane during the second half! Please review! Thanks again!**


	8. If It's Love

**So I really hope you like this chapter. I spent quite a few days working it and reworking it. I originally wanted to include more, but I think these are the best parts of what I had thought of. For your own entertainment I advise you listen to this song - it's my personal favorite on the cd. **

**Sadly neither Castle, nor Train music belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**If It's Love**

_While everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it, I'm not in it to win it,  
And there's a thousand ways you can skin it._

Richard Castle was sitting in a coffee shop, alone. But he wouldn't be alone for long. No, today was the day he was going to finally do it. He knew months ago that it was all going to come down to today - to the answer he was given. He had planned as carefully as could be expected, scheduled the exact time at the perfect location. He had even stood in front of the mirror this morning practicing what he was going to say. Yes, today was the day that Rick Castle was going to ask Jim Beckett for his daughter's hand in marriage.

Rick liked Jim Beckett, and he was pretty sure that Jim liked him too. But then again, he was a father himself, and understood the threat boys posed to a man's daughter. Hard as he tried he couldn't imagine what he would do if a boy asked him if he could marry Alexis. But his situation was a little different at the moment.

Rick and Kate had officially been dating for a little over a year now. They had been living together for about eight months, and she actually sold her own apartment three months ago. He had become quite friendly with her father in the recent months. Jim Beckett was the closest thing Rick ever had to a father. The pair had been to multiple sporting events, and Kate had even gone with them to several baseball games. He could clearly see how much Jim meant to Kate, and vice versa. He did not want to screw this up.

So, Rick was waiting anxiously at a corner table, frantically tapping his fingers against the side of the coffee cup, and shaking his leg underneath the table. He barely even noticed when Jim walked up and sat down.

"Well Rick, you seem a bit out of sorts today."

"Huh? Oh!" Always the gentleman, Rick stood to shake Jim's hand. "Sorry, just a lot on my mind I guess."

"Ah yes! The mind of a writer. Working on something new?"

Rick knew that he wasn't currently working on a novel, not even plot ideas, but a little white lie could buy him some time. "Yea, just struggling with some details for the next Nikki Heat. Still needs a title."

"Sorry to say I can't help you there. So tell me, how is that wonderful daughter of yours? Katie keeps telling me she's a fantastic student."

Rick smiled. "Yea she is. Right now she's spending some quality time with her mother. I guess Meredith's got some sort of deal worked out so that she gets time to fly out here to see Alexis for a week before her next production. I can't help but worry, knowing Meredith."

"Oh yes, I hear your ex can be quite the handful. But I see no reason to worry about your daughter; you seem to be doing a great job. Alexis right?"

"Yes." Rick paused. "How much does Kate tell you exactly?"

"Enough for me to realize that I've never seen her this happy. Well, not since…you know. Hey, I'm going to go grab a cup of Joe, I'll be right back."

Rick let out a small sigh, coupled with the tiniest hint of a grin. He never realized that Kate had spoken of him and Alexis with her father so much. He could only assume that this was a good thing. Why else would he say Alexis was wonderful, or complement his parenting skills, which, now that he thought about it, Rick realized he had never really seen. Rick looked up to see Jim returning from the counter with a mug in his hand. He had to make his move now, but the words that he had so carefully rehearsed weren't coming to him.

Jim Beckett was no fool. He could see the nerves on Rick's face. Here was a man who could have whatever, and whoever he wanted, and yet he chose his daughter. His little Katie. He sat back in his chair and studied the man in front of him before speaking. "You know what Rick? I think I know what's on your mind."

"Really?"

"You want to ask me a question and you don't know how to ask it." Rick looked at him, puzzled. "You're used to being in control, and this is a moment that could make or break your future, and you're scared to death. Trust me, I know what you're feeling. I've been through the same thing. You see Rick, a long time ago I sat in the same place you are now. And do you know what I was doing?" He paused to see if the writer would comment, Kate had told him he could come up with some witty remarks. "I was asking Johanna's father if I could marry her."

Rick leaned forward in his chair, putting his elbows on the table. "Mr. Beckett -"

"Please, it's Jim"

Rick smiled. "Okay, Jim. Your daughter is the most stubborn, frustrating, confusing, hardest-working woman I have ever met. But she's also the most passionate, and caring, and sensitive, and….and the most extraordinary." He had now mustered up enough courage to look Jim right in the eyes as he spoke. "I want to marry her. She completes me. There are at least a thousand things you could say about her that I love. And my daughter loves her, and my mother loves her, I even think my book manager loves her, which, trust me, is saying a lot. I think I've been in love with her from the day I met her. Jim, I've been married twice before, as I'm sure you know, but I don't think I've ever felt like I was really _in love, _so I decided that this time, I was going to do it right and go straight to the father of the woman I love, and ask for his permission to marry his daughter."

Jim couldn't help but think that Kate may have underestimated this man. She had told him she loved him, and that he loved her, but here was a man who was completely obsessed with her. It meant a lot to him that a man with so much power as Richard Castle would ask for his permission before proposing to his daughter.

"Rick, I don't think I've ever met a man before who was so obviously in love. I can tell that you really do love my daughter, and I respect you, a lot, for coming here to ask me permission to marry her. Richard Castle, I would be honored if you asked my daughter to marry you."

The two men stood and shared a friendly hug and handshake before returning to their coffee. Both were sporting perfect views of their teeth.

Rick sat back in his chair, relieved that he got the response he had dreamed of. Now there was only one more person to ask.

_My feet have been on the floor flat like an idle singer,  
Remember winger, I digress,  
I confess you are the best thing in my life_

_But I'm afraid when I hear stories about husband and wife,  
There's no happy endings, no Henry Lee  
But you are the greatest thing about me._

Rick was nervous. Almost more nervous than he had been the day Alexis was born. Two days ago he had asked Jim Beckett for permission to marry Kate, and thankfully Jim granted it. With help from his daughter, Lanie, and a few others he planned exactly when and how he would ask her. He was beginning to second guess his plan when the boys walked into the interrogation room.

"Look Castle," Esposito started, "we're going to lay it down straight for you. We like having you around, you make our job a little more fun, but if we have to we will make you bleed. And that's a promise."

"Now, you've made Beckett very happy, we all know that, but _you_ need to know that our loyalty lies with her." Ryan leaned his arms on the metal table to get a better view of the writer's face. "If she leaves this room with anything short of a smile on her face, you'll be out of here before you can blink." The two turned and headed for the door.

They turned back to look at him when Esposito said, "Now, we know our part of the plan, you ready?" Rick gave the duo a nod before turning his back away from the two-way mirror.

Outside of the interrogation room Ryan and Esposito walked up to Kate Beckett's desk.

"Yo, Beckett," said Esposito, "what's up with Castle?"

"Yea, he's sitting in Interrogation C looking all depressed. Something happen?"

"No," Kate replied, "I don't think so, but thanks for the heads up, I'll go check it out."

Kate stood and headed for the room. She couldn't imagine what he had done now. Maybe he had gotten a parking ticket or something. But that wouldn't work, he hardly ever drove. Did something happen with Alexis? She walked a little faster, silently hoping it wasn't anything serious.

She opened the door to the interrogation room to find Rick sitting at the table. The boys were right, he did look a little distraught, but not enough for anything major. Kate sighed with relief as she moved to the seat left open across from him.

"Rick, what's up? Why are you sitting here all alone? Shouldn't you be home working on your book, or at least sitting next to my desk annoying me?"

"Kate," he started with a smile, "do you know where we are right now?"

She was thoroughly confused. She had come all the way in here to play twenty questions? "Umm, aren't we in an interrogation room? One that, mind you, is not currently hosting an interrogation?"

"Technically, yes. It is an interrogation room. But that's not all it is."

"It's not? Don't tell me you're going philosophical now?"

"No, it's not. This is the interrogation room where you first questioned me about the Tisdale case." Kate leaned back as she thought about it. He was right, this was the same room. "The room where I convinced you I was not a murderer." Kate laughed at the memory.

"I guess you could say this is the room where you first had a real conversation with me." He leaned over the table. "It's also the room where we busted our first case together. Remember?"

Oh she remembered. She had been so reluctant to work with him back then.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that we've started so much together, in this room. We started our first case, our partnership, our friendship. And I was hoping something else." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a little black box. He looked up to see Kate staring at him, and smiled.

"Katherine Beckett, I am addicted to you. I can barely go an hour without thinking about you. You make me want to be a better person. I know that I can be a pain, and I know you think I'm a child sometimes, but I also know that you love it when I bring you coffee and bear claws, and when I hold your hand when your stressed, even though you'll never tell me you need me to."

Rick just couldn't ignore the tears welling in her eyes. He reached out for her hand, to further prove his point, and began to rub circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

He looked at her and continued. "Alexis and I would be lost without you. You make our family whole, and you make us happy. I can barely even remember what our house was like before we met you. Sure, I can buy her anything she wants, but you give her what she needs. A strong woman to talk to, someone she can trust is going to give her guidance. She adores you. My mother adores you. I adore you. You and I are perfect - two birds that can flock together, so to speak. So I'm asking you now," Rick stood and moved around to her side of the table and kneeled in front of her, "Detective Kate Beckett, will you marry me, and Alexis, and continue to make us happy, for the rest of our lives?"

He opened the box to reveal the most gorgeous ring Kate had ever seen. It was perfect for her. It was just a simple, single diamond in a platinum setting. Just what she would have chosen, it wasn't too complicated or extravagant, just perfect. He knew her so well.

Without a doubt in her mind Kate looked at Rick. "Rick, I don't know what else to say. You…you and Alexis, and your mom, make me feel so…loved." There was no stopping the tears streaming down her face now. "I've never had so many people that I care about. For so long it's been just me and my dad, and I really, really want this. I love Alexis, and your mother, and hell, I even love Meredith, because without her Alexis wouldn't exist. But most importantly," she reached out and took his face in her hands, "I love you, Richard Castle, and yes, I will marry you."

Rick grinned as he removed the ring from the box and placed it on her shaking hand. He stood and pulled her up into a passionate kiss. The whole world seemed to stop for the two as they sealed their engagement. Minutes passed before Kate pulled away from him.

"Rick. When are we going to tell Alexis and your mom…and Lanie, and the boys, and the Captain?"

He put his arm around her waist as he led her to the door. "Oh my dear Kate, I don't think you need to worry about that." He reached out to open the door, revealing a crowd of people waiting outside including everyone she had mentioned, and then some, including her father who stood beaming at the couple.

She turned into his ear and whispered, "You think you're so clever don't you?"

"Why yes, yes I do. But as you can see, there are quite a few clever people in your life, who all care about you very much."

With that Rick leaned in and kissed his new fiancée, inspiring thunderous applause from their friends and family

_If it's love,  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better_

_If it's love,  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Than the rest is just whatever_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather, that flock together_

_

* * *

_**Please, review, I would love to know what you think of it. I have three more chapter planned so far. So please let me know what you think!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. When I Look To The Sky

**So I've been working on this chapter for four days straight! I've been writing practically non-stop, even through school, to get this right, and I really like it! I hope you do too!**

**Sad to say, Castle and Train belong to others.**

**Enjoy!**

When I Look To the Sky

_When it rains it pours and opens doors  
And floods the floors we thought would always, keep us safe and dry_

Kate Beckett lay alone in her suite. Outside the sun was lazily creeping over the horizon, and the city was beginning to wake. Eyes closed, she dreamily fingered with the ring on her neck, her thoughts drifting to the ring on her hand.

These were her last hours as Kate Beckett. Later this afternoon she would become Kate Castle. She couldn't believe it. She never really thought she'd get married – let alone to Richard Castle. "Kate Castle," she whispered to herself. The name seemed to echo through the room.

Today was her wedding day! Kate stretched out in the bed and sat up. Twisting her neck and back she felt the relief of the cracking joints. She looked around the room and saw all the signs of a wedding – her wedding dress hanging in the closet, the bouquets resting in water on the table, multiple cards and gifts – it felt so surreal.

Then she remembered that her mother's jewelry box was sitting on the dresser. She moved from the bed and walked over to it. Carefully, she lifted the lid and listened to the soft melody that she knew all too well, and began to remove Alexis', Lanie's, and her own jewelry from the box. At the bottom of the box she spied a tiny blue post-it note.

_Turn around. Look on the table. – R, A, and M_

Confused, she turned around and noticed an envelope. Kate picked it up, recognizing Rick's handwriting and read - _To our extraordinary KB_. As she sat in a nearby chair she slowly opened the envelope, and removed a single piece of stationary that she remembered seeing in a kitchen drawer one day. Leaning back, she began to read:

_Kate,_

_No amount of words can express what you mean to us. You caught us all Kate, without a doubt, no questions asked. Sent directly to you from us…A rose for our happily ever after. We're so lucky to have you in our lives._

_With buckets of love,_

_Rick, Alexis, and Martha_

_PS (from Rick only) – I hope my biggest fan caught my wordplay! _

Kate smiled as she returned the letter to its envelope and put it in her bag. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was almost seven; she had just enough time for a run before her appointment with Lanie and Alexis at 9:30. But she had to send a text first. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to her favorite author:

_I think I'm the lucky one. _

_K_

She then pulled on her sweats, laced her sneakers and left her room, thinking about her day ahead.

* * *

At 8:57 Kate reentered her room to find Lanie and Alexis waiting.

"Jesus girl, where in the world have you been?" Lanie questioned accusingly.

"Calm down Lanie. I just woke up early and decided to go for a run. In case you haven't noticed I'm getting married! I've kind of got a lot on my mind!"

Alexis was quick to jump in. "Exactly Kate," she said putting a hand on Lanie's shoulder, "it's your wedding day." The girl stopped and moved to put her hands on Kate's back, pushing her towards the bathroom. "And while you should get to do whatever you want, we're going to miss our appointments if you don't hurry up and shower!"

After being shoved full force into the bathroom Kate turned around, mouth ajar. She had never seen Alexis be so assertive – Lanie on the other hand was another story. However, the only responses she got from the two were towels being thrown and a door shut in her face.

Not five minutes later a clean and fully dressed Kate emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in steam. She proceeded to look for her tormentors, finding them grinning from the couch in the lounge area. Lanie was the first who dared to speak.

"There, now was that so hard?"

"Oh, just shut up so we can go."

_And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love  
That has to say goodbye_

It was now hours later as Kate watched her bridesmaids get dressed. She was touching up her own make up as she observed them in the mirror.

"Kate these dresses are perfect!" Alexis exclaimed.

Several months ago the trio had gone shopping and, after hours of searching, finally agreed on light blue, thin-strapped dresses that had just enough beading to be classy, yet not too flashy, and a smooth skirt that flared the tiniest bit and ended just past the knees.

"Yea Kate, Definitely the right choice." Lanie said as she admired herself in the mirror.

"Who knows," Kate said standing behind her friend, "maybe a certain guy will get lucky tonight." She was referring to a close friend of Rick's who seemed quite enthralled with the medical examiner at the rehearsal dinner.

Lanie turned back at her reflection rolling her eyes. "For once I'm going to keep my mouth shut…but only 'cause it's your wedding day."

The two turned and blushed at the sound of Alexis giggling. "I'm sorry, but you guys are too funny!"

Lanie sighed and turned to Kate. "Look, the two of us should really go start greeting guests." She leaned in and gave the bride a hug. "Lex, I'm gonna go snag the elevator." She said to the girl, who was struggling to put on her silver heels. Alexis nodded in return.

"I still can't believe those are the shoes you picked! I wouldn't be able to stand twenty minutes in heels like those, let alone the whole wedding!" Kate turned to go get her dress from the closet.

"Well, I figure I just have to make it though the ceremony and pictures. They are so coming off for the reception!"

Kate laughed as she reached up to get her dress down. Suddenly, she felt Alexis' arms wrap around her waist. She turned to return the embrace.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really glad that you're part of our family now." She looked up at Kate with those eyes that seemed to see through to your soul. _Gee_, Kate thought, _I wonder where she got that from_. "I love you."

Kate pulled the girl into a tighter hug. "Alexis, I am so happy to hear you say that. I love you too."

They separated before either could start to cry. "Okay," Alexis said, "I guess I better catch up with Lanie."

"Yea, I'll be down in a few."

"Take your time," Alexis said as she reached for the door, "we can't start without the bride anyway!"

* * *

With glassy eyes Kate stared at herself in the mirror. She was getting married in half an hour, to the most wonderful man she had ever met, and her mother wasn't here. _She should be here_. Kate thought. She had always pictured her mother helping her get dressed for her wedding - doing her hair and makeup, teasing her about her honeymoon, and just being…her mom. It almost felt wrong to be doing this without her.

At the sound of the door opening Kate's inner cop surfaced. She jumped around to see who had entered.

"Martha! You startled me. Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

"Well, well, my dear! Don't you look stunning?" She ignored Kate's question. Martha took her hand and gave her a little spin.

"Thanks." Kate said with a sigh of relief, reaching for a bottle of water. She downed nearly half the bottle before coming up for air.

"Kate, Kate," Martha said taking the bottle away, "trust me, you don't want to fill up on liquids. I seriously doubt you'll have the time or desire to use a restroom. Now, I was just coming up to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing great! I was just…uh…going to get my jewelry and head down."

"Here, darling, let me do that for you." Kate turned around as Martha went to clasp the necklace with Johanna's ring around her neck. After she was finished she turned Kate back around to look at her. "You know, I really wish I could've met your mother." Martha said as she moved the ring back and forth between her fingers. "I bet she was an amazing woman."

"Hmm. She certainly was." Kate said smiling.

"She was so blessed to have you Kate. But don't think she's gone forever. She's still here, and I bet she's watching you right now, waiting to see you walk down the aisle."

Kate struggled to hold back tears. Noticing this, Martha reached out and took her soon-to-be daughter-in-law in one of her signature hugs. "Now, I don't want to see you crying. You'll make your mascara run!" She laughed, but secretly Martha was having an equally hard time with her emotions. "Here, I brought you something."

Martha reached in her purse and took out a small velvet bag, and emptied its contents out into her hand, revealing a pair of earrings. They were simple silver drop earrings, maybe an inch or so long, each with a blue stone dangling from the very end of the strand. They looked extremely worn, and loved. Kate's eyes widened in amazement.

"These," Martha started, "were my grandmother's gift to my mother when she got married and hers to me at my wedding…the first one." She smiled at her own craziness. "Now, I am giving them to you, and maybe one day you'll give them to Alexis, or…another granddaughter I may have…" Kate laughed.

"There now, that's better. Let's get these on you." Kate took the earrings and pinned them in here ears. They really were a perfect fit.

"Martha," she started, "thank you, so, so much, for just everything you've done for me."

"Not a problem, my love. Now there is one very nervous groom down there, and I'm sure he is jumping out of his skin waiting for his bride." She turned to grab her purse from where she had put it down as Kate slipped on her shoes. The pair joined arm in arm as they walked into the elevator.

"Hey Martha," Kate turned to look at the woman.

"Yes dear?"

"Since my mom's not here…I'm glad you are."

Martha leaned in a kissed Kate on the head. "Me too Kate, me too."

_And as I float along this ocean,  
I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go_

The doors opened right in front of the hall where the ceremony was being held. Kate and Martha exited the elevator and found the entire bridal party waiting for them - except for Rick, of course, who was waiting inside.

"Alright!" Kate said with a smile. "Let's get going!"

Martha quickly walked inside to cue the musicians while everyone lined up to walk in. Rightfully so, Kate took her place on her father's arm.

"Katie, you look beautiful." Jim said to his daughter. "Just like your mother."

Kate smiled and gazed down at the floor. "Thanks Dad." She whispered. He reached out and turned her face to meet his. "She would be so proud of you, just like I am." And just like he did when she was a little girl he kissed his index finger and tapped it on her nose, making her giggle.

Before they even noticed, the doors had shut again, giving everyone time to assemble in front before they let Kate and her father in.

"Well Katie? Are you ready?"

Kate smiled and turned towards the doors. She could hear the violinist and flautist begin to play, and the shifting of the guests' clothes as they stood. Slowly, the doors opened, and her father guided her into the room.

The rest of the room faded away as she gazed down the aisle at Rick. Martha was right - he was clearly nervous. And despite everything he had put her through; she was totally and completely in love with him. More than he would ever know. And now he was hers, and she was his, forever. In her heart she knew that her mother was with her, and that she would love her choice for a family.

"Yeah," Kate whispered to her dad, "I'm really ready."

_Cause when I look to the sky, something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
and I can always find my way when you are here._

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! I would love to know what you think of it!**


	10. Parachute

**So after reading reviews (thanks, by the way!) and much contemplation I decided to edit this chapter and add to the second half. Please, let me know what you think!! Good or bad!**

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**Parachute**

_I wanna take you with me, to life with no more yesterdays.  
We can start again awake and so excited,  
and change the way we always push,  
we always push._

Kate sat at her desk, starring off into space. This wasn't how her day was supposed to go. She had had the whole thing planned out. She was going to leave the precinct early and make dinner for her family. Recently, all of their schedules have been pretty busy. Alexis was working through finals week, Martha had just opened a new show, and Rick was working on closing the deals for the new Nikki Heat book. Her caseload was pretty much the same, never-ending, but it didn't even phase her anymore. So, she wanted to take a little of the stress off everyone and make them dinner, she even dug out her mom's old recipe box. Besides, she had something to talk to them about.

But now she was sitting in a silent bullpen. Sure, everyone was here, but no one was actually working. They had just gotten word that an officer had been killed. A homicide detective to be precise.

Detective Elizabeth Graham had been on the force just as long as Kate. They started out together on the streets. The two were close friends for a while, Elizabeth had even tried to help Kate with her mom's case, and eventually helped her move on. Everyone had loved her. She was always willing to help with other cases, and would even offer to take a share of paperwork – something that not too many would willingly do. She had a wonderful family. Her husband was a teacher, and they had three boys together: 9, 7, and 4.

_She didn't deserve to die_, Kate thought, _she had so much to live for_.

Of course being a cop was dangerous. They all knew that. But the fact that she was killed in the line of duty didn't make it any easier to handle.

Kate brought herself back to reality as she saw Ryan and Esposito heading towards her.

"Hey, you alright?" Ryan asked.

Kate sighed and leaned back in her chair. She couldn't help but notice the picture on her desk – of her and Alexis laughing hysterically from the couch as Rick lie on the floor tangled in Christmas lights. Martha had taken it just a couple of months ago. Kate remembered him insisting that he could put up the tree on his own, saying, if she remembered correctly _"My women don't have to lift a finger."_

"Yea. I guess." She paused and waited as the guys pulled up chairs. "I mean, it could have been me, you know? Or one of you guys."

"Beckett," Esposito started – he still couldn't call her 'Castle', it was just too weird, "trust me, you are too good of a cop, and the tree of us…we make a pretty kick-ass team." She had to smile at his expression.

"Yea, the Three Musketeers. We stick together." Ryan said.

Kate ran her hands through her hair. "But you guys, we're all at risk here. For all we know the next case we see could get us killed. You don't know that we're always going to get the bad-guy."

"You're right we don't know that." Ryan stated. "But you could also walk out of here to go home tonight and be hit by a bus."

"He's got a point there," Esposito said pointing a thumb at his partner, "them bus drivers have no restraint."

Letting out a groan Kate plopped her head down on her desk. "I just, don't know what I would do if it were us." She looked up, keeping her chin resting in her hands, elbows propped on the edge of the desk. "Now, you're never going to leave me alone but, I really do love you guys. I never had any siblings, and all of my cousins are quite a bit younger than me, so you guys have always seemed like part of my family. I just couldn't even imagine…"

"Kate, listen to us." She looked up into the faces of the two men sitting across from her. Her team. Esposito continued, "you've been kind of like a big sister to us too. Face it, you don't let us get away with anything. And we've got your back."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Yea. And when we're behind it we can make bets and funny faces."

Kate let out a laugh. Yep, these guys were here for her. She knew that. Sure she had Rick at home, but they were her daytime support system. "Thanks guys. It's nice to know that someone's looking out for you." The boys nodded lifting their coffee mugs to their boss.

"And we couldn't have asked for a better boss." Esposito and Ryan toasted, raising a laugh out of Kate.

"Of course, now this means I'm never leaving the two of you alone."

The three shared smiles as the conversation continued. They talked about their cases, and recalled memories of Elizabeth, but they mostly discussed their families. Ryan told them that he was saving up to buy an engagement ring for Jenny. He wanted to propose on her birthday in April. Esposito told of the latest mischief his daughter was getting into. She was just learning to walk and, according to him, had developed a magic skill for opening doors. After listening to their stories Kate realized that she could trust them with anything.

"Hey guys? Can I tell you something?"

Ryan put down his mug and shifted his chair closer to the desk. "Sure. We're all ears."

"Okay, but you cannot tell Rick."

"Oooh…juicy secret Beckett??" Esposito was always intrigued by top secret information.

"No! Well, yes…kind of. Okay here it goes. I'm…pregnant."

"Really!? Congratulations!" They guys were practically jumping out of their seats.

"Does Lanie know?"

"When are you going to tell Castle?"

"Geez, calm down guys! Yes, Lanie knows, she was with me when I went to the doctor. And I was planning on telling everyone tonight. My dad's driving down for dinner, and I was going to make one of my mom's recipes. I thought it would be a nice distraction from everyone's busy schedule."

A short pause fell over the group.

"And after everything today, with Elizabeth, I just…I don't know, I guess I just realize how important our families are. You guys know I'm here for you too right?"

"Of course, Beckett!" Ryan exclaimed. "You know, we're kind of like each others' parachute."

"What?" Kate and Esposito looked at Ryan with the same puzzled looks on their faces.

"Yea, I mean think about it. Parachutes keep you from falling. That's what we do – keep each other from falling."

"You know Ryan, I never would've pegged you for the philosophical type." Kate said, fighting off a yawn.

"Well I guess Jenny's rubbing off on me. She loves all those family values shows."

Esposito gave his partner a slap on the back. "Just make sure you don't turn to mush on us dude." He turned to look at his boss. "Now go on Beckett! Get out of here! The best thing you can do to honor Elizabeth is to go and be happy with your family."

_Ah Esposito_, she mused, _always the voice of reason_.

"Ok, I'm going, I'm going." Kate stood to grab her coat. "But I want you guys to leave with me. We could all use a little quality family time."

All three grabbed their belongings and headed for the elevator together. They really did make a great team.

"So," Ryan said, raising an eyebrow in Kate's direction, "I guess this means we can expect another Castle around here in a few months?"

"Oh please!" Kate said rolling her eyes. "I'm just praying that his genes are recessive!"

* * *

Later that evening Kate looked around at the faces at the table. To her right were Rick and Alexis, and on her left were her father and Martha. As much as she loved her job, seeing her entire family together made her realize that she loved moments like this more. She smiled as she cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I, uh, have something to tell you all."

Rick being Rick, jumped to conclusions and assumed something had happened at the precinct.

"What? What is it? Did something happen at work?"

Kate laughed and reached her hand over, resting it on top of his.

"No," she said stifiling her laughter, "no, I just have some news. And it's good news." She reached up and gently slapped his cheek. "So calm down."

"Well what is it darling?" Martha asked.

"Yea Katie. Whatever you have to tell us, just tell us." Her father added.

Unlike the rest of the family, Alexis' mind was churning. It didn't take an idiot to notice the still full glass of wine in front of Kate's plate. The teen smiled as she put in her own two cents. "Kate, I'm sure whatever you have to tell us is worth the wait." Sadly, her attempt at wordplay could not compare to her father's.

Kate sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Okay, here it is." She carefully shifted herself in the chair so that she was looking directly at Rick, with Alexis in view over his shoulder. "You're going to be a father again." She said in a whisper.

Alexis jumped straight out of her seat and rushed to give Kate a hug. "Oh, Kate, I just knew it! This is so amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Hey, hey," Kate said, pushing Alexis so that she was situated on Rick's lap, facing her, "you be happy for you too." Kate reached out and brushed a stray hair out of the girl's face. "Thanks to you I actually think I can be a mom." Alexis threw herself forward again, giving Kate another hug. Kate pulled her in tighter, thankful that she had such a fantastic step-daughter.

A moment later Kate felt her father whispering in her ear. "Congratulations Katie. I always knew you would end up happy." Before she could reply he had returned to his seat, a grin plastered on his face. Martha had gotten up and was kneeling beside her son, congratulating him, and no doubt cautioning him that this time his wife was a fully armed cop.

Kate saw that Alexis had moved over a chair, listening to her father tell stories about when she was little. She was so engrossed in whatever tale he was spinning this time. It seemed that Rick wasn't the only man in her life that could tell a good story.

Again, she let herself drift off into her own mind.

After his mother got up to join the conversation between Jim and his daughter, Rick looked over at Kate. She never ceased to amaze him. She was such a devoted detective, a loving step mo – scratch that – mother. For lack of a less redundant word, she was extraordinary.

He got up and walked around to the back of her chair. Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around her and moved his face next to hers. Just as she turned her face to look at him he planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too Rick. I've never been happier."

"Good." He said kissing her cheek. "I have to say, I don't think I could've written a better story. I will always be here for you, through anything. I'd go to hell and back for you Kate."

She stood and led her husband into the kitchen, away from the anxious conversation in the dining room. She leaned her body against the wall and pulled Rick into a hug.

"I know." She reached up for the back of his neck, looking into his eyes. "You're my parachute."

"What?"

Kate pushed up on the balls of her feet. He was just a hair out of her reach. She gave him a gentle kiss and leaned back, letting her fingers glide over his jaw.

"Nothing. Just something the guys taught me today."

She reached down and grabbed his hand. Hand in hand they walked back into the dining room. Both thinking of their beautiful, growing family.

_I'll open up and be your parachute,  
and I'll never let you down.  
So open up and be my human angel,  
and we'll only hit the ground, running._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it!! I thought that Ryan and Esposito deserved a little more text-time. I have one more planned, but sadly, I can't promise that it'll be up before I go away though. Depends on how much homework my teachers feel like unloading on me tomorrow. Again, please let me know what you think. Good or bad! All reviews are good reviews! **


	11. Always Remember

**Yeah!! I met my goal and finished before my trip!! I really like this chapter, and I hope you do too!! Thanks again for all the support you guys have given me!**

**Sadly, it's not all mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Always Remember**

_Always remember, I'm by your side._

_Such a shame that you had to go,_

_So much more that I'd like to know,_

_So many things you forgot to show me how to do._

_When times are hard I forget you're gone,_

_I go to call you before it dawns on me_

_That you won't be there now,  
but I still have these words that you gave me_

Rick hated seeing her like this. Kate was trying to make it through the day on cruise control, and was struggling. She couldn't seem to look at the photos on her desk, and was even having trouble looking at Rick. He knew today was going to be hard for her.

"Kate?"

"Yea?"

"You, uh, want some more coffee?"

"Sure, thanks." She said dryly, handing him her mug. Rick stood from his seat, leaning in to kiss her head before heading to the break room.

"Hey Castle." Esposito greeted him with a forced smile.

"Hey. You don't need to put on an act; we all know what today is. I'm just trying to keep her from hiding."

"I know man. Sorry. I can't imagine what she's thinking."

"Neither can I." Rick said with a sigh. He took the mug out from underneath the spigot, and moved to return to his wife's desk. "I wish she would tell me."

Today was sentencing. The man who had hired the hit on Kate's mom – as well as others – had been found. A little over a year of excruciating work had led up to today. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stand in court, so Kate had testified privately with the judge and attorneys, with Rick by her side. Hence, today she was sitting in her precinct, awaiting the final sentencing of the man who ripped her mother from their lives.

Rick sat down again beside her. She was still staring at the same file from ten minutes ago. That was it, Rick thought to himself, she wasn't staying here. She needed to be home with her family. With her father, and Martha, and Alexis, and their daughter, Johanna.

"Come on Kate." Rick said as her took her coat. "We're going home."

"But, I can't leave, I have work to do." She argued with him. The tone in her voice didn't even seem to acknowledge what was going on in court. "I need to try and get this done."

"Kate," he leaned over her and put his hands on her shoulders, staring right into her eyes, "face it, you're not getting anything done. You've been looking at the same file for the last fifteen minutes. You and I are going to go get some real coffee, take a little walk, and go home."

"Fine, but for the record, I'm not going willingly."

"I would expect nothing less." He reached his arm around his wife's back, gripping her elbow in his hand – allowing her no escape. As they entered the elevator he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I know today is tough on you, but trust me, he's going to get what he deserves."

"But what if he doesn't Rick?" The fear was beginning to make itself known. Kate fought to keep in the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Trust me," he said hugging her closer, "he will. And until we hear those words, we are going to go home and spend the day with our girls. You'll feel better."

The elevator came to a halt and the pair exited out, heading towards their loft. Stopping at the nearest coffee shop Rick looked over and noticed Kate smiling.

"Whatcha' thinking about, Smiley?"

Kate giggled at the name. "Just thinking about Jo and Alexis. Did I tell you they made me pancakes this morning? Well, Alexis made them, obviously, but she had clearly allowed Jo to squirt the whipped-cream. They were covered in it when I came downstairs."

A semi-angry look came over Rick's face. "You see, now Paula has got to stop scheduling these morning meetings! I miss all the fun! And now there's probably no whipped-cream left for me!"

The couple continued to share stories about their daughter, and was still laughing when they opened the front door. But then the image in front of them silenced their hysterics.

Alexis was lying on the couch in front of them, with little, one-year old Johanna curled up in the crook of her arm. The rest of the room was spotless – mostly likely Alexis' doing, and Lady and the Tramp was playing on the television.

Kate walked into the apartment and kissed each of her girls on the forehead. "I guess we should leave them a bit longer."

"Tell you what. Why don't we join them? This is, after all, the most romantic feature film." Rick plopped himself on the couch opposite the sleeping girls, gesturing for Kate to join him.

"Why not?" Kate said, succumbing to the warmth of the couch, and the bodies on it.

After settling in Kate peered over at the children sleeping and smiled. She allowed herself to rest against Rick's chest, as he began to stroke her back.

"See," he said smugly, "you feel better."

"Not so fast writer-boy. I'm still waiting for that phone call." Kate yawned and let her eyes shut. She was just moments away from sleep, when she felt her phone vibrate on her hip. She jumped at the movement and darted into the next room, with Rick close behind.

Rick leaned on the kitchen counter and watched her begin to pace, staring at the phone.

"It's Lanie."

"Want me to answer it?"

"No, no. I've got to do this." She pressed the 'answer' button, and placed the phone to her ear. "Hey." She said in a hesitant voice.

Kate turned to face her husband as Lanie told her the verdict. "Thanks Lanie. Yea, I'll come down to see you tomorrow. Bye." Kate cautiously put the phone down on the counter and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well?" Rick questioned. "What's the decision?"

Kate walked over and wrapped her arms around him. She let herself take a moment to breathe in his scent before looking up at him, with a small smile on her face.

"It's finally over. Life, with no chance of parole. Lanie thinks that if they could've the jury would've given him the death penalty."

Rick took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. He could see the relief in her eyes. "See, I told you so." He said, giving her one of his signature smiles.

"Yes," she said leaning in for another hug, "you did. Maybe I should listen to you more often."

With a shocked expression on his face Rick took a step back, slapping his right hand against his heart. "Did I just hear Kate Castle say that I was right? It must be a sign of the apocalypse!"

A smile beamed from Kate's face as she hit her husband on the arm. "Oh shut up!" She paused as she went to sit on one of the barstools. "Hey, uh, do you mind if I go out for a little bit? There's somewhere I want to go."

"Not at all my love. And don't worry about a thing. While you're gone I'll wake the girls, and we'll take care of dinner." He reached for her outstretched hands and pulled her up into his arms.

"Thanks." Kate said. She turned to give her husband a kiss as she walked out the door.

"Oh," he called down the hall after her, "and don't forget to tell her I was right!"

He couldn't see her face, but he knew that even as she rolled her eyes at him, she was smiling.

_Always remember, I'm by your side._

_I got two kids of my own now._

_They grow up so fast and how I wish_

_You did not miss that part of who I am_

_But I keep doin' all that I can do,_

_And I will smile when they ask about you,_

_And I will sing to them every day _

_With voice and the words that you used to say,_

_Will change the world one day._

She could feel the cool breeze against her face as she sat down. The grass felt moist beneath her jeans, but she didn't care. She stared at the words on the headstone before her.

"Johanna Beckett

Beloved wife and mother.

She will always be remembered."

_Always remember_. That what she used to tell her daughter. Now that her head was clear, Kate could recall almost every time she heard those words. Her mom never stopped reminding her that there were people who cared about her. She was right. There were a lot of people here who cared – who she cared for.

Kate let her had graze over the lettering. "You would love him Mom." She paused, resting her elbows on her knees and balancing her chin on her thumbs. "He's…extraordinary. Well, I guess now I'm plagiarizing because all he ever does is tell me that's what I am. But he really is. You know, when before he proposed he actually asked Dad? He's old-fashioned, classy like that.

"And he's given me the most wonderful family. His mother…! Oh, you would've had a blast with her. Martha. She's just a ball of energy. And he has a daughter, Alexis. She's so incredibly smart for her age! She's seventeen. She reminds me so much of myself when I was in high school. I swear, she never stops learning, and she has the biggest heart.

"But I guess the most important thing I have to tell you is that you're a grandmother now. Yep. Would you believe that I'm a mom too?" Kate laughed at herself. She shifted so that her body was now leaning against the stone. "Rick and I have a little girl together. We named her after you, well, you and a friend of mine. Elizabeth. It seemed right considering that she helped me after…you know. Johanna Elizabeth Castle. She's gorgeous Mom."

She couldn't help the tears that were flowing from her eyes. "I'm never going to let them forget about you Mom. Not Dad, not Rick, not the girls, or me." Kate was now crying hysterically. "I'm so sorry that I haven't come to see you. It was just so, so hard! And now the man who killed you is in jail for good. And I am so happy for that."

Shaking, Kate stood and wiped the tears from her face. She kneeled back down, and leaned her head on the top of the marker. "I do remember Mom, I really do. I know that you're here with me." Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo. It was one of her and the entire family from the day they brought Johanna home from the hospital. There was a little piece of tame folded over the back. Kate gently peeled the end of the tape up, and attached the picture to her mother's headstone, right below that last line. _She will always be remembered._

Regretfully, Kate stood again, but not after kissing her mother's name. "Bye Mom. I promise, I'll bring them soon." And with that she turned and walked back towards her car, eager to get home to her family.

_Always remember, I'm by your side._

With a smile Kate opened the door, revealing Martha waiting for her with a glass of wine.

"Come here darling. You must be exhausted." The two women met for a hug – Martha seemed to have developed a technique for them.

"I'm good." Kate said as she took the glass. "I'm really…really good."

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Martha placed her hand on Kate's shoulder and guided her to the dining room. "We've been waiting for you to get back."

As she rounded the corner Kate saw a stack of pizza boxes, at least ten high. And around those boxes, was her family. All of them, including Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, and even the Captain. The first thing she did was run to her father, nearly tackling him to the ground. The two just smiled at each other. What was left to say?

"MA!" Sounded a tiny voice. Kate turned to the doorway, and spied her daughter in the arms of…her daughter.

"Hey there baby girl!" Kate reached out and took the infant from Alexis, planting a kiss on each of their faces. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh you know it!" Esposito called.

"I swear, girl," Lanie said, "if you had taken another two minutes these guys would've eaten everything!" She rolled her eyes at the two men standing to her right.

"Oh please," Ryan added, "we're not that bad."

"Really? I could hear your stomach all the way over here." Montgomery was leaning against the wall opposite her boys.

"Geez, guys." Kate took the nearest chair and sat Johanna in her lap. "You'd think I had four children instead of two."

The guys simply rolled their eyes and went to take the top box, the rest followed suit and began to pass plates and glasses.

"Tell me something," Kate looked into her daughter's face, "where in the world is your father?"

"Right here!" Rick boomed as he walked in the door, with a rather large box in his hands. He leaned in and kissed his wife before moving through to the kitchen. Kate and Alexis shared a look before following him.

"What do you have there?"

"Just a treat. I ran down to the corner bakery and picked us up a cake."

"Really? Alexis asked. She reached out and opened the box's lid. Kate peered over her shoulder, still holding Johanna against her hip. There were words written in pink piping against the chocolate frosting.

"Always?" Alexis looked at her father puzzled.

"Yup." Rick replied, as he took his girls under his arms. "Because everyone here is part of our family, and always will be." The three returned to the company in the dining room.

"A toast," Jim announced, nodding at his daughter, "to my wife, and to the lives that she touched."

Kate lifted her glass after handing the infant to Rick. "And to us. We make a pretty crazy family, but we're always here for each other."The entire room echoed with cheers and congratulations.

All throughout the evening Kate's thoughts drifted to her mom. This was exactly what she would have wanted. Kate was surrounded by people that loved her. She had the most amazing team, and the best family anyone could ask for. _Yes_, Kate thought as she lay her daughter in her crib, _my life is perfect._

Kate crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her husband. He was watching too, and probably thinking the same thing she was. Lanie and Alexis were chatting away, Martha and the Captain were looking at a photo album that Jim and brought. And like the children they were, Ryan and Esposito were playing Guitar Hero. Poor little Johanna had fallen asleep and was missing all the fun.

"Hey." Rick said.

"Hey."

"You look happy."

"I am. You know," Kate looked up into his eyes, our life is pretty extraordinary."

"You know you really should listen to me more often. I've been trying to tell you that for the longest time."

Rick leaned down as Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting her for a passionate kiss. Their whole world seemed to stop, that is…until their family started to cheer.

"Yup," Rick whispered in her ear, "extraordinary."

_Always remember, I'm by your side._

_

* * *

_**And we've reached the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought! I have another story in the works - most likely to be called "Extenuating Circumstances", but that may change - so keep an eye out! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews and encouragement!!**


End file.
